Bounanotte, Amore Mio
by Striped-Jeans
Summary: Lovino is waken up in the middle of the night by Antonio, and to call him on a date too!  Will Lovino take the chance to go out with his secret crush?  And how will Lovino take it?  Human names are used.  Rated for future chapters and Lovi's potty mouth.
1. Capitolo uno

_Hello! Yes, I'm a newbie. (And I don't know if that statement is going to hurt me in any way.)_

_I've been meaning to write a Spamano fanfiction for some time now, and well I finally got to it.  
>And this thought came to me when I was trying to write a mystery fanfiction. Yeah, right? I'm weird.. I bet my mystery one is worse than this, since I had so much trouble trying to write it.<em>

_This one came easier. And I had originally planned for it to be much fluffier. Like the title, but it didn't work out, not in this chapter anyway._

**_Human names are used. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
><strong>_Such a sad thing to say, though. Well, on with the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bounanotte, amore mio.<strong>

**Uno.**

_Riiiiiiiing_

"The fuck?" I'm still sleeping, dammit.

_Riiiiiiiing_

That stupid phone of mine. Who the hell would be calling? I took a look at my tomato-shaped clock. 2:45 am.

Ughhh, whoever was calling at this hour definitely had the balls. I am Lovino fucking Vargas and I will not stand for this shit!

_Riiiiiiiing_

"Dammit! Shut the fuck up!" I'm totally not in the mood for this shit. I grabbed my phone. It's red just like a tomato! Hahaha, yeah, I know I'm awesome. Anyways, I looked at the caller I.D. It was none other than Antonio, I should have known. Why did my face just feel hot? Oh, right 'cause it's a fucking oven in this damn house! S-shut up! Hmph. I flipped my phone open.

"Whad'ya want, bastardo?"

"Ahaha~ Hi Lovi~!" That Spanish bastard didn't even answer my question!

_Silence_. Man, was he an air-head.

"Lovi?"

"I-I'm still here, bastardo! Why are you calling me at 2:45 in the damn morning!"

"Oh. Ahaha~ I just wanted to know if you felt like going out today." I could hear the smile in his voice. That damn happy tomato bastard.

"F-fine. But like hell I'm driving to your house! You better drive down here to Italy!" It's what the idiot gets for waking my up so fucking early.

"Ah~ Lovi wants to hang out with me! I guess I'll see you in a few hours! I'll pick you up at your place. Ahaha~ say around 4:30?"

"W-whatever."

"Ahaha~ I can't wait for our date~!"

"B-bye." I couldn't talk to him any longer without blurting out something embarrassing. By this time I was already wide awake. A-a d-date? The hell. We're guys, you don't call it a date when two guys get together! It's a... a reunion. Yeah, pffffft a date. That's so gay. I'm not that fucking gay.

Well, only a few hours until I get to see Antonio for the first time in years. It's been so long. Antonio's like my best friend, my only friend at that. We used to go to the same high school. I had moved to Spain for my freshman year. I used to live in Italy, until the divorce.

My parents were filthy rich. Each came from damn rich families. And I didn't ask for any of their money. I never asked for anything, surprising actually, I could have had anything the hell I wanted. But I couldn't say the same for my brother, Feliciano. He was asking for crap left and right. One day he asked my dad for something and my father just blew up in his face. He couldn't take it with Feli's constant begging for useless knick-knacks. Then my mom came in from work and noticed all the yelling and whimpering going on. And then the both of them started snapping at each other. Holy shit it was devastating. We were eating dinner and I had made the most delicious pasta and it had gone to waste, being thrown by hand fulls from my parents. Feli started crying and we both hid for cover, never seeing this side of our parents. That poor pasta.

So, my dad got fed up with Feli and my mom and started shouting why he couldn't be like me. Like me? Why me? I admit, I am fucked up, then and now. And there are things I must admit to:

1. I've got a dirty mouth. No lie.

2. I'm a huge weakling. But like hell! would I let the enemy know! Hah!

3. I was an average student. I mean I had a few honors classes here and there, but I didn't excell much as a student.

4. And when the time came I could be violent.

Like I said, I was one effed up little kid. So my mom started backing up my crying brother I wrapped my arms around and my dad stood up for me saying how good of a kid I was. God our family wasn't the happiest of all. Then, two months later... Divorce.

No one apparently wanted to stay in Italy, so I was forced to split up from my brother. I was taken to Spain with my father, my brother left to Germany with my mother. And we never heard of each other again. Everyone kept their money, just took the restraining orders between my parents.

I started high school only a month later and that's where I met Antonio, the first day. He was still a happy bastard then, too. He had already had a group of friends from his _Compulsory Secondary Education_ years. Man, education was way different in Spain. I couldn't really call high school _high school_. It was _Spanish Baccalaureate_, more like college if you ask me. So, I had fallen into a group of four friends. Well, I really didn't like Francis and Gilbert that much. I only stayed because I liked Antonio more. A-actually, I hated those bastards. Always groping and conceited. Jerks. Like I said, I stayed because of Antonio.

A date. The hell? My cheeks turned red at the word. I-It's just so gay, dammit! Shut up, no way did I like the fact that I was going on a freaking _date_ with Antonio. Not at all! Besides, being gay was all my brother with his smiles and joy and _veeee~_s. And I do not have such a girly thing for Antonio that makes me blush at all! Fuck you!

_Yaaaawn_. What time is it? Whoa, 4:30 already? Shit, I'm going back to sleep.

Fucking Antonio and his "dates." That tomato loving bastard with those green eyes and that perfectly sculpted body (that I will never have because of my noodle-iness, YES noodle-iness IS a word.) and that perfectly tann- dammit. Why am I thinking about that! God, I sound so, what's the word for it? Oh right, gay. Ughh! I'm going to fucking sleep! It would totally suck to be sleep deprived for our date.

"Wait, did that bastardo say today? He lives in fucking Spagna." He'd have to already be in Ita- damn, that bastard must be here in Italy already, figures. Once he puts his mind to something, there's no stopping him.

Dammit! I have to get to sleep! But after one last yawn... "Bounanotte."

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's it.<em>

_Can anyone check for grammar errors? :3 Spanish is my first language. _

_Should I keep going? Is it a horrible story?_

_Don't worry I can take the criticism.  
><em>_I'm only a beginner! And it would help for some feedback._

_And if you have any suggestion for the future of this fanfiction or any fanfiction you want written go ahead and leave a review!_

_-Striped._


	2. Capitolo due

_So, please excuse me while I fuss over this next section._

_Ohhh, myyy, gaawwd. My underlying perviness never got to see the day in this chapter. Merdito! - Ohh, excuse me.  
>And boy, am I mad. Oh well, next chapter will hopefully turn out better. <em>

_For now, please annoy yourself with this blabbed-on about.. one.  
>Or just wait for next upload to read two at a time! Now <strong>that's<strong> an idea. Please don't kill yourself with this one and wait just a while longer~._

_And if you notice, the chapters are in Italian. Ahahaha~ Yes, Italians fascinate me._

_Oh, and I'd like to thank those who subscribed and reviewed to the first chapter, I don't think I would of gone on without you._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
><em>**_I'm going to have such a hard time having to say that over and over again._

* * *

><p><strong>Bounanotte, amore mio.<strong>

**Due.**

I could _not _fucking sleep.

Damn, I was (secretly) giddy with excitement that I couldn't sleep. I whimpered as I looked at my face in the mirror. _Whimpered_? Hell no, it was a growl! A manly growl! _Rrrrr. _Yeah, 'cause I'm totally not girly like that. _Pffffft_. Dear god! These bags under my eyes are horrible no matter how much I stretch my face. What the hell am I going to do! Wait, what time is it again? _8:30_.

That left me... exactly 8 hours to get ready. Do I really need all that time to get ready and look sexy for my date? Just because I'm Italian doesn't mean I need _so much time_ to look hot. Whatever, I'm going to go pamper mysel- I mean take a shower! Because baths are for sissys! Shut up, I do **_not _**have such girly habits!

Well, I'm all dressed up, complete with a comfortable casual suit. Yeah, I look good with my **Italian** suit. It took me ages to choose between _Gucci, Armani, _or _Dolce & Gabbana_ suits. I went with my black _Dolce & Gabbana _suit with a burgundy shirt and a think black tie loosely tied around my neck. One last look in the mirror, oh yeah, am I sexy or what? With my sexy black attire and neatly brushed hair with that god forsaken curl sticking to the right side of my face. But my eyes still draw back to my face. It's a fucking wreck. Maybe if I just put on some make-u- What the hell? I'm a man, why am I think of such girly things like _**make-up**_. Hmph, whatever, I'm going to take a _siesta_. What time is it now? _12:50_.

I was stretching my face, trying to do anything to get rid of the bags, when I accidentally brushed that damn curl of mine. "C-chigi." Ugh, I admit, I'm a klutz. It brings back those horrible days in _Spanish Baccalaureate _with those bastards. Antonio accidentally brushed it one day and I freaked out.

_That sent shivers down my spine. _

Francis and Gilbert devised evil plans to "accidentally" brush that curl back every time they had the chance, and every single time Antonio would call "Oh! Lovi~ you look like a little _tomate_.~" Hate those perverted bastards.

Hmph, OH MY GOD, those bags! I can't stop staring at them! And it's not like it makes my eyes anymore sexier... my dull, amber-colored eyes were nothing to compliment about already. Now, if I had Antonio's green eyes, now those are gorgeous. G-gorgeous? That's not what a man would say! _Pfffffft._ That's a _girl's_ thing to say. Anyways, why am I thinking about that? Now, only if people would just look at my wardrobe, I look damn hot. And I did allow myself a small smirk in the mirror. Muahaha, Antonio's gonna drool over me. N-not that I'm doing all of this to impress him! Fuck you, _pffffffft_!

_Yaaaawwn._

I'm still tired. Those two hours of sleep didn't cut it for me... _1:25_. Time for my beauty sleep.

XxX

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Hmm, wha?"

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Waking me up from my sleep again, the fuck! One glance at the alarm clock told me it was _4:40_. "Hell, Antonio's late, I should've known. Damn laid-back Spanish."

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"I'm coming, dammit!" I just had to get down these damn stairs with a half-awake mind. Not exactly the **easiest** thing to accomplish, _uurgh!_ there's too damn many! This house is just too damn big, and it wasn't even my idea to move in.

Four years ago, my dad insisted that I moved into this house after my graduation. I was perfectly happy in Spain, nice weather, laid-back people, and average life. But my father missed Italy, so he went house hunting without me knowing. And a while later Dad informed me that I had to go back to Italy, with a shiny new house awaiting. Nothing was wrong with it, it was just... saddening that I was going to leave Spain and my _only_ best friend. After leaving the airport and standing in front of the house I couldn't stop myself from gawking, it was so... beautiful and breath-taking. And, boy is my soft spot for _beautiful_ things. It's like one of those contemporary houses you would see in the magazines and drool over, always promising yourself you'd get that house when the time comes, or win millions of dollars.. With the_ glass walls_, _Himalaya white stale tile_, and the huge _garden_ surrounding the sides of the fucking beautiful _mansion_. This marvelous piece of work had couldn't be called a _house_, the word would be too boring for it. And that garden! _Ohh_, was perfect for my underlying fetish for gardening. Now, in my well-kept backyard of green, I have _heirloom tomato plants_, _lavender_, _rosemary_, _snapdragons_, and of course _poppies_. _Poppies_ were becoming widely popular in Italy for some reason. Hmm, they are pretty.

I finally made it down the glass stairs, sometimes I think they'll break, terrifying. I get to the door, open it, and no one. I step out and there's nobody to be seen... Really? _Sigh_. "Cazzo." If Antonio isn't here, then surely he's late. That bastard.

I stepped back inside only to look out of my glass walls and saw someone trespassing in my garden full of delicious red tomatoes! "_Figlio di una..._" I muttered under my breath. "_Ehi, tu! Bastardo, il furto è un crimine cazzo! E, ehi! Se mi stai ascoltando? Non farmiandare lì e battere in su!_" By this point I'm already running out the door to save my stolen fruits, and the asshole finally heard me stomping over to him. He turned directly towards me with two tomatoes in his hand with a perplexed face and smiled when he saw me. Smiled? Who the fuck was this guy? He looks so familiar. Green eyes, slightly curled bed hair, and perfectly sun-kissed skin... He was... gorgeous. The hell? Why am I checking out _a dude_? He was stealing my fruit for christ-sakes! And checking out a guy, th-that's so gay, I'm not _that_ gay. _Hahaha!_

"Ahaha~ Hi, Lovi! Sorry, _los tomates_ just look so delicious so I thought I'd pick some."

And that abnormally happy voice? So familiar... He looks a little like Anto- _OH MY GOD_, it **is** Antonio! When did he turn so sexy? I-I mean, such a looker. Shut up, it's only been four years and _God_, did he look much... better. And taller, holy crap, we used to be the same height in _Spanish Baccalaureate_! He's a good 3-4 inches taller. Wow, it's only been four years and he changed so much.

"Y-you idiot! I should kick your ass for this! I almost didn't even recognize you!"

"Ahaha~ _Lo siento_, Lovi." Aaaaaaand cue hug. D-dammit! It's so incredibly hot out here, my face is so freaking hot.

"L-let go, idiot! Men don't hug, moron. Hmph."

"Ahh, why~? I'm so happy to see you after four years. Wow, did I get taller? Ahaha~" He kinda stretched his neck more trying to get it over my head for some reason. _Whatthehell _is he doing? He's still crazy like he was four years ago. "And besides, you love my hugs, secretly!~"

I tried so hard not to let that thought sink in. _IamnotsogaythatIlikeAntonio'shugs. IamnotsogaythatIlikeAntonio'shugs. _IamnotsogaythatIlikeAntonio'shugs_ . _And instead of looking into those delicious green eyes of his, I stared right at the tomato he was holding in his hand. What? Am I gonna take my frustration out on a poor, mouth-watering tomato that will magically have holes_ bored into it with my death stare_? Antonio noticed me staring at it, waiting for a move, and (thankgod) interpreted the situation wrong. I wasn't really expecting the tomatoes back, but Antonio handed me one anyways.

But he did noticed one more thing. Man, did he choose to be an air-head _sometimes_? "Uum, Lovi? Don't take this too seriously, but... you look like crap." And that broke off my staring contest with the tomato.

"I know that you _bastardo_! You woke me up at two in the fucking morning and I couldn't go back to sleep after that, damn you!" I should kick him in the shin, but I should wait for the riiiight moment. Because I'm a devious little Italian like that.

"Ahh, _perd__ó__name__._ Here, _tomates_ will make you feel better!~" Man, that smile he beamed at me could make anyone's heart melt. "Lovi! You look like _un tomate!_ Ahahaha~" And now this deserved the kick to the shin. _Wham!_

"S-shut up!" _Sigh_, will my pale complexity ever be seen by this man? I usually only like like _un tomate _around him. Hmph.

"Ouch. You haven't changed a bit have you? Ahaha~" I can't say the same for him.

"Oy! It's getting late _bastardo_. And I'm starving, I haven't eaten all day." Just to prove my point, I bit into the delicious looking red fruit in my palms. Mmm, these _are _good.

"Ahh, yes let's go. I was think I could treat you to _Un Piano nel Cielo_." With another heart warming smile meant specifically for me. Wow, is the world kind of spinning or what? I think it just got hotter out here all of a sudden, too. But don't think about him, dammit! You're starving, _remember_ Lovino?

"Ahh, whatever. I'm too damn hungry, let's go." I think Antonio noticed my red face, and must have internally giggled with that smile he was pulling off. While he pulled me to his car.

* * *

><p><em>Aaaand, that's the end of this for right now. *tear* I'll be amazed if you'd put of with me this far.<br>And I **promise** the fluffiness, and smooching is coming soon, Ahaha~._

_And remember, leave a review for the mistakes. ^ J^ They really do help. And write to me about anything you'd wanna see happen between these two. Ahaha~ _

_Now, if you're wondering that line Lovi said, I translated it (but don't be surprised with his language.)_

_But, Italian:_

_Cazzo- Fuck._

__Ehi, tu! Bastardo, il furto è un crimine cazzo! E, ehi! Se mi stai ascoltando? Non farmiandare lì e battere in su_ !- Hey, you! Bastard, theft is a fucking crime! And, hey! Are you listening to me? Do not make me come over there and beat you up! _

__Bastardo- Bastard._  
><em>

_Oh and **Un Piano nel Cielo** I believe translates to A Piano is the Sky. It's an actual Italian restaurant. Look it up. :3 But I don't think I'll be using the exact setting of the restaurant._

_So, Spanish:  
>(I just had to because I'm a native speaker. And be in mind even my mistakes may be in Spanish because I was never taught to read and write it, I taught myself to do that.)<em>

_Tomate- Tomato._

_Lo siento- I'm sorry._

_Perdóname- Forgive me._

_And if you have stayed with me this far and killed yourself while reading this chapter... I just want to say** I love you** for putting up with me ^ J^_

_-Striped._


	3. Capitolo tre

_Osama Bin Laden is dead... I'd like to ask my audience what you think about this. Because I've got contradicting feelings that just, grnjgzdmxfklifwortgn';  
>D: <em>

_So, today I was thinking... "I might make Lovi make the first move."  
>And I was like FFFFFUUUHH why did I write this chapter like this? It's depressing me.<br>I seem to be having the habit of leaving the chapters at horrible cliff hangers. And I'm sorry, -bows head in shame-_

_But I PROMISE stuff will happen next chapter. Oh dear. I think you guys will kill me if I don't._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
><em>**_-Goes off to hide in corner- Just wait two-three-four days until my next update.  
>And <strong>thank you<strong> and **I love you** to those who subscribed/reviewed/favorited this story. You've certainly kept me going._

* * *

><p><strong>Bounanotte, amore mio.<strong>

**Tre**

In the midst of it all, I didn't realize we were going to such a high class restaurant. Good thing I wore the _Dolce & Gabbana_ suit. I only got into Antonio's car, and such a nice one too. _Ferrari 458. _And it's red. We have a mutual liking for that color I guess. It reminds us of a certain fruit.

So, after driving for about 10 minutes I realize that _Un Piano nel Cielo_ is one of the jacket and tie eateries. Was Antonio even dressed correctly for our little occasion? I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. A-and, Oh. My. God, it took all my strength not to gawk at the sexy- I-I mean _holy shit!_ he looked like a freaking GOD. He wore a brown jacket, with matching pants, and a green shirt that was almost the exact color as him deep green eyes.

And somewhere in the back of my head I heard 'Hey, Lovino, you know how you have a soft spot for beautiful things? Yeah? Well, Antonio's one of them!' _Pfffffft!_ Fuck what my subconscious thinks! But man, it's hard no to think about it when you've go a_ fucking model_ right next to you!

I thought _**I**_ would make Antonio drool over _my_ handsome looks, but look at me just practically drooling over his! Wait, wh-what? I'm not that much of a girl and gay to drool over him! _Pffffft!_ I-I'm just taking into consideration of how he should (and is) dressed for dinner. And I'd be totally pissed if he didn't dress right for _Un Piano nel Cielo_. Hah! Yeah! That's why I'm so concerned about him right now. Because I'd never get my long awaited meal.

Hold on, back up. Why is this asshole dressed so much better than _me_? I'm the well-dressed Italian here! How dare the lazy, laid-back, Spanish bastard try to impress me with his God-given looks! I mean, is he trying to impress me? Nahh, I think he just wants to look better than the skinny, pale Italian he's treating to dinner. And he can pay for the damn expensive food if he can afford this_ fucking_** beautiful** _Ferrari_! How'd he get this thing anyways?

I think it's about time the silence be broken between us. What's with him anyways? Not talking in his chirpy attitude as usual? His face looks a little... I dunno, determined or something? It doesn't suit him to be so stern. "H-hey, Antonio?" His concentration snapped, and that perplexed face I saw earlier came back. He kind of just looked at me with no expression... yet I could see so many. "S-so, um, how did you get this beauty? I-I mean, for years is a pretty short amount of time to acquire so much money." I was trying to rack my brains to remember if someone in his family was filthy stinkin' rich or something.

"Oh don't tell me you already forgot, Lovino." I just couldn't think up anything. And what's with that tone of his? He barely ever calls me by my full name. I think I can just make out a feeling of foreboding. "_Mi abuela_ was the owner of your favorite pasta factory. And she handed the company down to me since she never trusted _Pap__á_." Oh, right. I had always been jealous of the Carriedo family and their wonderful pasta. "Ahaha~ If I remember correctly, you're practically in _love_ with the stuff, right?" A smile was finally making its way to his lips. Probably remembering the good times in our _Spanish Baccalaureate _days. I always went to his house once a week to get me some of that good ol' pasta. And his grandmother was always there, happy and welcoming me into their home.

I snorted. "Who doesn't love pasta?" I almost let a smile form on my face.

"Ahh~ _Abuela_ was always happy to see us walking home together. And always glad to make us that pasta." I think there was a hidden meaning behind that... But it's barely getting to me that _Nonna Carriedo_ had passed away not too long ago. I admit, I really enjoyed bickering and laughing and listening to that crazy old woman.

One day, years ago, I was walking with Antonio to his house for our weekly serving of delicious pasta _Nonna Carriedo_ made. And walking home, Antonio had the weirdest habit of holding my hand. After months of struggling to get away, I just said to myself 'He's never gonna let it go.' gave into it, and didn't care.

_Nonna Carriedo_ smiled when she saw our hands entangled, and being me, I blushed a deep red and slipped my hand out of Antonio's. All I heard were the collective laughs of the other two in the room "_Fusososo~_" And, of course, blushed a even deeper red than humanly possible.

Later, she pulled me to the side, when Antonio had started watching TV just to ask me a question. "So, when did you start dating _mi nieto maravilloso?_ I knew it sould happen sooner or later! _Fusososo_~!" I just stared at her with no words to say, well, more like pouted. And she got the idea that we had nothing to do with each other. "Ohh, _mi hijito, lo siento._ I just thought that... _Bah!_ But I know you two will! _**Merdito**__, Io vi aiuter__à__ a mostrare il vostro amore, si_?" She switched to Italian so Antonio wouldn't understand much of it, as Antonio now started to look around for me. This lady was great, she spoke my language, and even taught me most of my Spanish. And she's the reason Antonio can understand my Italian, too.

Ever since that day, _Nonna Carriedo_ pushed me and Antonio together, but without success. She always joked with us if we were ever going to be together before she's leave us.

"I'll miss that old lady." I felt really bad, and depressed. Now who's gonna help me get Antonio- I-I mean, uhm.. Oh whatever! Fuck you!

"Mmm, _abuela_ was only fond of the two of us when it came to people. I mean she didn't even trust her own son. So now I have a _huge responsibility_ on my shoulders... and to be honest I'm really **scared**. _Abuela_ seemed worried about something, too, when I went to go see her. I think she barely trusts I can handle this job." No, I think she is just concerned that she never saw her grandson together me. I-I mean, maybe she was worried her air-head of a grandson had to run a huge company. But, I doubt it, and this is no joking matter, either.

Right now, I really wanna hug Antonio. J-just to make him feel better! And... and, 'cause I'm really feeling depressed now. So depressed I think a tear may drip down. N-no! I am not that girly! _You Will NOT Cry, Lovino!_ Nope, here come the tears.

And it's a good thing we just parked in front of the restaurant because now I can just hug the bastard next to me. So I did, and let me tell you one thing, it's really awkward for being the one to always make your way out of a hug, and now having to be the one that's giving it. Antonio was a little surprised about me showing affection towards him. Actually, just _showing affection_ all together! But it didn't take long for his to wrap his arms around me. And bury his head in my hair. And, man, _those tears would just not stop_!

And I think I felt little plops on my head. Was Antonio crying? W-why is he crying? He's the stronger, happier, and optimistic one out of both of us. H-how will I stop his tears? M-maybe if I just kiss... his... _forehead_. Yeah, that's safe. It's like my dad kissing my forehead to make me stop crying when I was little. So, I moved me head in order for my lips to be on the same level as his forehead and leaned in. I bet it surprised Antonio because it caused him to look at me with wide eyes before he shot me a smile. We wiped the tears off, so we wouldn't look like fucking retards as we walked out of the shiny, red car. I did check myself in the side view mirror and nonetheless, my eyes were starting to turn red. Who knows how much depressing stuff I'll hear tonight, I bet my eyes will be red and puffy by the end of the day. _Siiiiiiigh._

There were still sniffles in the atmosphere as we were being seated. And the waitress just looked at Antonio with a sorry expression, the fuck? I bet this bitch didn't know what this Spanish man across from me was going through. _Pffffffft_.

But the waitress did. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Carriedo." Huh? How did she? Whatthehell? I must have seemed so confused that it caused Antonio to say:

"I'm their pasta distributor, Lovi." Followed by a sly smile. These are the gentle smiles I always loved. I-I mean! fond of! And these smiles made me want to smile, so an awkward one was slowly making its way, forming onto my lips. Which only made Antonio smile wider, and a faint blush appeared in his cheeks. Ahh? Now that's my Antonio... Wait? _My _Antonio? I-It's not like he- I only meant- It's just th-that! Oh I am not that ga- Oh, fuck whatever you think! Go to hell!

And he muttered, "So they know." Know how much, I wonder.

* * *

><p><em>See? If you read up until here, why didn't you just wait until next week? I warned you~ And I'm still continuing on Ch. 4<br>Next might be my last chapter because I have projects to work on for these next weeks, and I don't think I have much brain power left._

_And here are the wonderful translations. _

_Italian:_

_Nonna Carriedo- Grandma Carriedo_

_Io vi aiuterà a mostrare il vostro amore, si?- I will help you show your love, yes?_

_Spanish:_

_Mi abuela- My grandmother/My grandma_

_Papá- Father/Dad_

_Mi nieto maravilloso- My marvelous grandson_

_Mi hijito, lo siento- I'm sorry, sonny. (Yes, it's flipped backwards. But that's how I say it.)_

_This chapter kind of depressed me while I was writing it, but the thought came to me in Math class in such a boring lecture and I thought... "Why not twist the story a little bit, _?  
>And, I'm sorry if I made you depressed.<em>

_Leave a review if you want to see something happen between these two, and/or fanfictions you'd like to see made._

_**I love you, all.**  
>-Striped. <em>


	4. Capitolo quattro

_Well, I'm sorry to my audience. I was supposed to update two days ago, but I had last minute projects to do and stuff. Ahaha~ Yes, I'm a procrastinator._

_And, I went to go see Thor which only distracted me more, and I couldn't just seem to write the last part of this chapter well. No matter how many hours I rack my brain for **fluffiness**.  
><em>

_I don't think I'll ever be able to write it well, yet. Maybe after much experience, I will. :3_

_So, this is the last chapter, because it's killing me to do my homework and coming up with ideas for this story._

_I was writing most of this, while listening to Portal songs, actually the turret opera. Y'know why? Because it's in Italian~! Thought it would give me some inspiration. Oh, and I recommend to play Portal 1&2. And go see Thor, my audience! Yes, I'm a girl who plays video games and watching comic-based movies and think they're cool~ I'm a nerd. Too much ranting, let's get on with the story!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **Just my bad writing. That I hope will get better.  
>I won't have to type that for a while. Maybe I'll write a PruHun fanfic next, whad'ya think?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bounanotte, amore mio.<strong>

**Quattro.**

I don't think my definition of a _date_ is exactly the same as Antonio's. Dinner was pretty much filled with pure talk of his newly owned business. To be honest, it was a little interesting (and totally not angry that we weren't on a **real** date. _Pffffffffft_. Not at all!) And we steered clear about reminiscing about our teenage days since it just links to the painful memory of a still lying, no breathing, closed eyes, and pale white skin that show no signs of life. The body of an old woman that was practically like my own grandmother, _Nonna Carriedo_. Dear god, I can just picture the horrific sight of her. Wait, hold on, something isn't right.

"If _Nonna Carriedo_ liked me so much and stuff, and you **knew** I didn't hate the old lady, _WHY AM I BARELY HEARING OF THIS NOW_? WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME SHE WAS DEAD!" Those damned tears were coming back. I knew I'd start sobbing at some point tonight! _You just have to calm down, Lovino_. People are staring. "**Why** wasn't **I** invited to the funeral? I bet it was _here_ in Italy, the crazy woman was always in love with my country! Huh? **WHY**... was all this kept from me?" The last part of the sentence was barely audible to the human ear. I can't even speak properly with all the painful sobs becoming to much for me. So much for calming down. I had to cover my face so people couldn't see how shameful I felt, more people were slowly turning their heads to our table and watching us out of the corner of their eyes. It was too much to bear! _So, why not just put your head down, Lovino_? Yeah, that's a great idea.

Someone touched my hair and a familiar voice spoke. "_This_ is exactly why I didn't tell you, Lovi." He took my face in both of his hands, but one quickly pulled back. The other lingered on my right cheek. "I know you get really touchy when it comes to people your _fond _of." He started stroking my cheek. A-and I did _not_ blush and lean into his touch! Hahaha, _pfffffffft_ oh whatever!

I did close my eyes when he was trying to wipe away the salty tears. But his attempt to stop the flow of water from my eyes didn't work. The tears kept running down my cheeks.

"C-can we a-at least g-go see her? Where is she even buried? I-I should at least g-go pa-pay my respect." The tears were finally drying up, but the hitched breathe was still there.

"She's in _Nice_, not much of a drive... 20 minutes. I was actually there myself yesterday." His voice was very... sad... and- are people _still_ looking at us? What's wrong with two people showing sympathy for each other! Sheesh! The realization only made me blush, d-dammit. I was so self-conscious that I almost shout of '_Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer, bitches!_' But I controlled myself. The break down sucked most of my energy out anyways, and it didn't help that I'm barely running on a _few_ hours of sleep.

Well, dinner went pretty fast after that. I mean, we just ate and Antonio quickly paid so we could walk (practically run) to the car to drive off to the cemetery.

Let me tell you a little something about a cemetery, _at night._ It's a little scary to be walking through this place and, _I swear_, I thought fucking _zombies_ would come out or shit like that... It gave me a shiver down my spine just thinking about that. _Pfffffffft_. Am I listening to myself? I am_ not_ scared shit like a little girl! Hah! And the**_ only_** reason I'm holding Antonio's hand was because _he_ must have been freaked out of _his_ little air-head mind. A-and **_not_** because _I_ was scared. _He _was the one scared, so _I_ had to protect _him_ from fucking zombies because _I'm _the fearless one here! Hmph!

I think I was holding his hand so tightly that his circulation must have been cut off. Whoops. Serves the bastard. Slowly, I loosened my grip, but Antonio tightened his. Huh? Is this bastard really scared? Hahaha! He looked back at me, and gave me a worried glace. "What?" I think I said that with a little too much venom than I intended.

"Uhm, Lovi. You look white as a sheet." Fuck. So, he did that circular motion on my palm with his thumb so I would calm down, and it actually kind of work. My muscles relaxed with the familiar touch. Y'know, Antonio used to do that a lot, when I was in Spain, when I would be under great deals of stress from school. There would be days I wanted to pull my hair out.

My head must have been somewhere else other than _here_ for a long time, because the next thing I knew Antonio was calling my name repeatedly and touched my arm when I didn't respond. We were already standing in front of _her_ grave. I was expecting something a little more, I dunno, bigger... louder? something that would look like a freaking landmark? But, nope. It was just a simple tombstone with the word imprinted in large font: _**Carmen**** Carriedo**_.

Today was just a tear-filled day, wasn't it? The next thing right after staring at the damn stone for a few seconds I fell to my knees and cried, with water dripping from my face and falling in drops on the grass in front of the tombstone. After a few minutes, Antonio rubbed my back, and helped me up, 'cause my damn suit was_ filthy_ already. Dammit. My knuckles were turning white, I was gripping them so tightly, and the thorns of the rose (I had picked it before coming into the cemetery) in my hand were digging into my skin and I could feel the many pricks making cuts into my palm. Antonio must have noticed because fingers were trying to pry my own open. He took the damn thing away from me, but I could care less. All I saw was the _bloody_ hand through glassy eyes, and thoughts of _Nonna_ lying dead. A cold, and still body. I must have started crying harder, or the Spanish bastard got scared, but all I knew was that I was in the arms of the person beside me. I pressed my face into his chest and stained his shirt with salt water. It was a nice shirt while it lasted. So here we are, wrapped around each other. Hugging and whatnot. And I'm still crying, dammit.

"_This_ proves my point." He muffled into my hair. I could hear his voice: sad, a little hoarse, but definitely there was discontent. Man, even after for years, this man knows me better than well, me. And fine! I'll admit I can be a huge baby when it came to people I... _love_. Yep, I finally said it. I can **love** people too, dammit! And it's the word I feel for the Carriedos. Especially the youngest one... more specifically the one closest to me... actually holding my close this very moment. Well, what a spectacular day for my cheeks to be burning like hell for no fucking excuse._ Shit_. Antonio must of felt the sudden temperature change because he pulled back.

He wasn't just wearing a faint pinky blush, **oh no** he had a full on red-faced blush (even if that was possible on his perfectly tanned skin). Hah! I didn't even **do** anything and he's the one blushing so deeply for once! Wait, did_ I_ do that to the bastard? Or maybe it was just the blush you get when you start crying. Or is that just me? _Or, maybe_. Just maybe, it's that... how can I put this? Oh, right. He **loves** me? Hah, right. My cheeks wanted to just burn harder at the thought, and no matter how much I protested to think about _that_ word, my face was overpowered by a deep red. Geez, sometimes I just downright **hate** fucking _blushing_. The Spaniard's face softened (at my deep blush? That doesn't even make sense..) and grabbed my chin to lean our faces very, and I mean _very_ close together. My eyes widened as_ his_ lips were about to brush _mine_. But he hesitated a few seconds, only to say "_Abuela me dijo todo_." And quickly closed the distance before I could say anything. That old lady told him _everything?_ Spilled her secrets until her last breathe? Huh. I closed my eyes and mentally thanked her, '_Gracias por todo, querida abuela_.' It's only proper to have my thoughts in Spanish is remembrance of her. A-and maybe because there's a hot Spanish bastard right on my lips.

On my lips? **_Ohmyfuckinggod_**- he's kissing me! Why the hell am I such a space-case that I barely become conscious of this! And why is he _kissing_ me? I-it's not like I hate it! Well, actually it's a little relieving he's finally made that move on me- A-and you better not share this information with ANYONE! Oh whatthehell, just be truthful with yourself, Lovino!_ I love Antonio_, there! I said it! Fuck. Anyways, why don't I just start thinking more about that kiss the sexy Spaniard planted on my lips? It's such a shock that I can't even keep my head in reality. Damn. But back to those lips. The soft, warm lips that felt so right against mine. I finally lost myself in this kiss and my thoughts were clouded.

It wasn't long until we had to break up the kiss and I was not _that_ mad that we're finished with it. And I was kind of getting paranoid that we were in a cemetery, at night, with no one around, and anything could happen to us out here. That's it! "Uhm, Antonio.." I looked down and the grass 'cause I just couldn't look him in the face without looking like a freaked out lunatic. "Maybe it's time we go."

He looked around and his eyes widened, probably because he's scared we're the only ones there. "Oh, yeah~." And shot me a heart-warming smile while handing me the rose. I did blush a little while taking the rose. And turned back to the grave and placed the rose standing up against the tombstone, and before leaving I looked at it and said, "_Bounanotte, cara._"

I grabbed Antonio's hand and walked back to the car. I practically ran, n-not because I was so freaked out! I'm totally not a sissy! But, because... because I wanted to go home and get some shut eye already. I'm so damn tired.

On the way home I almost fell asleep in the (not really_ that_ comfortable) chair. I mean the inside of this freaking marvelous _Ferrari 458_ looked nice, but you know what they say. Beauty hurts, literally. Today was just a tiring day. Funny how all of this happened in less than 24-hours. But at least one good thing came out of today.

Antonio dropped me off at my place, and before leaving he asked me one question. "Lovi~ Will you be willing to help me with the company. I don't think I'll last long by myself. I need someone there for me." Of course I'd help out the Spanish bastard, he'd done so much for me already. I nodded, and he relaxed with a slight sigh. "_Gracias, mi querido._" And he had to go. So fast? He was leaving tomorrow back to Spain and talked me into going with him. I think I'll miss Italy, again. But Spain was much more welcoming now that I'll always be with Antonio. "I'll pick you up tomorrow. _Buenas noches, te amo._" He gave me a quick kiss.

One last smile came my way, and I called after him:

"_Bounanotte, amore mio_."

* * *

><p><em>Wow, I kept getting distracted while writing this. I kept singing along with <strong>Island in the Sun<strong> by **Weezer** and I was trying to get some inspiration for writing that kiss scene, but I just couldn't think of anything! I actually fell asleep for a while while thinking of it. I'm pathetic, right? Ahahaha~._

_Translations:_

_Italian:_

_Nonna Carriedo- Grandma/Grandmother Carriedo_

_Bounanotte, cara.- Goodnight, loved one. (I'm not too sure about this one. To those who speak Italian, did I say that right? Because my aunt said "cara" is for "loved one." I just don't want to say something wrong.)_

_Bounanotte, amore mio.- Goodnight, my love._

_Spanish:_

_Abuela me dijo todo.- Grandma told me everything._

_Gracias por todo, querida abuela.- Thank you for everything, beloved grandmother. _

_Gracias, mi querido.- Thank you, my dear._

_Buenas noches, te amo.- Goodnight, I love you._

_..._

_Well, like I said this was the last chapter. The next section is just a quick thank you for being a part of this. :3 _

_If you have anymore ideas like for a fanfiction, or a certain pairing, feel free to leave a review. Or message me, I enjoy talking to people.  
>And thank you to those new reviewerssubscribers/favoriters!_

_-Striped._


	5. Not a chapter, just a note

This is not a chapter.

I just want to say think you to all of you guys who stayed with me.

* * *

><p>And I don't think I could possibly name all of those who subscribedfavorited, because honestly... I don't want to dig up those e-mails and look for every name I find. I'm sorry to those people that it may concern. But, it's 2:02 in the morning and I want to go to sleep.

But I want to name some reviewers I was lucky to have:

**Fujoshi Anonim**: Thank you for being so awesome, and like a dedicated reviewer that always leaves comments telling me to update soon. And I'm sorry I kinda made you wait an extra two days to read it. Ahaha~ And you certainly kept me going with your asking me to continue! So, I couldn't let you down!

And to my newly made friend, **SirOliver:** I'm so glad I now have a friend on this big, scary website o_o. Kidding. Ahaha~ I certainly enjoyed talking to you about games and world and culture and making me laugh with your last little line of "Oh man, it's taken all my willpower to not try and flirt." And our mutual liking for socionics, and~ I say you should quit being a lazy bum and start writing.

**Kisuke-chan**: Thank you for reading and pointing out little things that made you laugh. It makes me feel good that people pay attention to my small attempts at comic relief, though I'm not very good at it. And for that wonderful compliment of saying I play Roma well, I thank you once again.

**And to the other reviewers**: I'm sorry I couldn't include you because my eyes can barely stay open.

You should all just know I love you, right? Just know that!

Oh, and one more person. To one of my good friends at school, and I don't know what your pseudonym is and you probably don't want me to know because you don't want me to read your own fanfictions. (I know what you think, man.) Congrats, you finally completed your procrastination reading and I want to _facepalm_ at your fail. And I hope you post that new fanfic. :3 And thanks for not helping me write this, betch. D:

* * *

><p>Once again, <em>I love you all<em>~

_-Striped._


End file.
